


Tabula Rasa

by plenitude



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, anyways the best friend is yohan, but yeah you know the drill, cat!seungyoun, human!hangyul, i think it's better to let you all know, mentioned depression episode, they're not exactly in love this is not bestiality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: Hangyul suka sekali bertanya-tanya. Dia suka bertanya, karena mudah penasaran akan suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sifatnya. Dan pada keadaan seperti ini, Hangyul sering bertanya-tanya mengenai takdir.Bagaimana sesungguhnya takdir bekerja? Apakah benar takdir adalah hasil rajutan dari tiga Moirae bersaudara? Atau tertulis bagaimana kisah nasib setiap manusia pada sebuah kitab besar milik Tuhan? Walaupun dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada Tuhan, atau The Greater Being, atau apa pun.“Meong.”Yang menjawabnya adalah mata bulat jernih yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dan meongan dari pemilik si mata bulat berwarna cokelat hangat. Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 6





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> previously written for between 7 cm.

_“Halo! Di sini sama di sana bedanya tujuh jam dan kalaupun lo telepon di jam-jam gue beroperasi, tanpa maksud sombong tapi gue sebulan ini sibuk. Banget. Jadi kalau lo bukan Hangyul dan beneran butuh ditelepon balik, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!”_

“Woi, lo kapan pulang? Betah amat deh di negeri orang?”

Tabula rasa adalah sebuah teori di mana manusia terlahir bersih tanpa noda, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bebas menggerakkan kuasnya untuk menorehkan warna. Semua berlandaskan pada bagaimana manusia itu meresapi keadaan dengan seluruh indranya, dan dari situlah seluruh pemikiran dan kelakuan mereka berasal. Hangyul tidak tahu apakah John Locke sedang mabuk saat menuliskan teorinya apa tidak, seperti kebanyakan filsuf di luar sana, tapi teori Locke membuat Hangyul _iri_ pada bayi-bayi yang baru lahir.

_Fresh state._

Hangyul tertawa dalam hati. Lucu. Lucu saja rasanya: pada semuanya, pada dunia. Hangyul punya semua hal yang dulu dia inginkan dengan doa-doa yang dipanjatkan bertubi-tubi agar keinginannya cepat terkabul, tapi setelah dia mendapatkan semuanya, Hangyul justru menginginkan untuk kembali pada strata bayi baru lahir.

Pandangannya bergulir pada gelap malam, awan-awan berpolusi dan kelip-kelip gedung sekitar apartemennya. Tangannya memegang satu kaleng minuman yang orang-orang katakan sebagai cairan keberanian, tapi keberanian yang Hangyul dapat cuma berujung pada satu panggilan yang dijawab oleh mesin penerima pesan.

Miris. Malam juga semakin larut, dan orang-orang telah dininabobokan oleh kidung-kidung mimpi mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar, setidaknya. Karena Hangyul masih di sini, di jendela yang menghadap ke luar apartemennya, tidak bisa tidur dan tersiksa atas pikiran di dalam kepalanya sendiri yang ruwet seperti benang kusut.

“Gyul.”

“Oit, Bang.”

Kim Wooseok duduk di bangku kantin persis di seberang mejanya, dan Hangyul menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai sebuah salam basa-basi. Tangannya sibuk membuka-buka fotokopian catatan teman selama sebulan ke belakang, kata-kata mampir di otaknya dan dia harap semua itu dapat singgah setidaknya untuk dua jam ke depan karena Hangyul sebentar lagi ada kuis. Piring setengah kosong ada di sebelah bundelan kertas miliknya, setengah menunggu untuk dimakan dan setengah ditelantarkan.

“Mau kuis ya?”

“Iya, matkul Pak Seokhoon.” Hangyul setengah mengangkat bundelan fotokopiannya. Catatan Sian super rapi dan lengkap membuat tebal bundelan itu benar-benar terasa seperti hasil cetak presentasi selama sekali pertemuan, satu slide satu halaman. Padahal tulisannya kecil-kecil. Hangyul beruntung sebenarnya karena dibolehkan fotokopi mengingat Sian terkenal pelit akan catatan walau tidak pelit ilmu. Walaupun begitu, rasanya semua orang bisa memberi konklusi kalau Sian meminjamkan pada Hangyul karena kasihan. “Susah gak sih?”

“Nggak susah sih, asal lo merhatiin apa yang selalu dia ulang-ulang pas di kelas.” Wooseok menatap wajahnya penuh selidik, tapi Hangyul pura-pura tidak tahu dan sok-sok sibuk. Dia tahu, senior sekaligus kakak sahabatnya itu mencari sesuatu di wajahnya, tapi Hangyul akan pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyibukkan diri dengan fotokopi catatan Sian sampai Wooseok merasa lelah dan membiarkan Hangyul sendiri. Dia punya kuis untuk dikerjakan setidaknya setengah jam lagi. Lebih baik Hangyul berkonsentrasi untuk itu saja.

“Gyul.”

“Apa?”

“Lo… tidur, ‘kan? Akhir-akhir ini? Tidur teratur, maksud gue.”

Gerak tangan Hangyul terhenti. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Wooseok dengan pandangan prihatinnya (Hangyul sering melihat raut seperti itu hadir di wajah orang-orang terdekatnya dan tatapan itu selalu membuat perutnya mual) dan Hangyul dengan tatapan kosongnya. _Tidur teratur_ , katanya. Hangyul bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan lelap tanpa beban… tapi itu ditahannya.

“Iya, kok. Tenang aja, Bang.”

Hangyul tidak mau merepotkan orang bahkan dengan sebuah bentuk keprihatinan. Barang-barangnya dibereskan. “Gue ke kelas dulu, Bang, kuisnya mau mulai,” adalah apa yang dia katakan kepada Wooseok sebagai alibi. Padahal, kepalanya sekarang mulai kosong. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa benar-benar mengikuti kuis dengan baik selama dua jam ke depan. “Duluan, ya.”

Sisa makanannya juga dilupakan, sama dengan nafsu makan yang rasanya selalu hilang. Kim Wooseok atau siapapun bisa saja menatapnya prihatin secara terang-terangan tapi Hangyul tidak dapat dengan mudah membuka diri kalau dia butuh pertolongan ataupun uluran tangan.

_“Halo! Di sini sama di sana bedanya tujuh jam dan kalaupun lo telepon di jam-jam gue beroperasi, tanpa maksud sombong tapi gue sebulan ini sibuk. Banget. Jadi kalau lo bukan Hangyul dan beneran butuh ditelepon balik, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!”_

“Lo sibuk mulu, dah. Kapan bisa telepon gue balik? Gue mau minta ajarin analisis … tadi gue kuis kayaknya fail banget dah. Butuh lo. Lo kan jago teori-teorian. Please video call gue kalau udah senggang ya! Gue tunggu.”

Tabula rasa adalah sebuah teori di mana manusia terlahir bersih tanpa noda, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bebas menggerakkan kuasnya untuk menorehkan warna. Kalau Hangyul bisa meniru bagaimana seseorang menorehkan warnanya untuk diri mereka sendiri, Hangyul mungkin akan meniru bagaimana Hyeongjun menggerakkan kuasnya dengan jarinya yang lentik, dengan warna-warna yang cerah dan mata bulat mengamati sekitar dengan antusias. Tapi dia tidak bisa, jadi dia hanya bisa menyimpan iri yang kadang-kadang menyeruak di dalam hati.

“Bang Hangyul! Hyeongjun udah lama nggak ketemu!”

Untuk sosok yang satu ini, senyum Hangyul selalu cerah. Kalau Hangyul boleh menjuluki seorang adik kelas yang paling dia suka, Hangyul pasti akan memilih Hyeongjun. Karena, siapa memangnya yang bisa menolak Hyeongjun? Penampilannya persis anak anjing poodle dengan binar begitu terang layaknya mentari. Anaknya murah senyum dan Hangyul tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak tersenyum balik sama cerahnya. “Hyeongjun apa kabar?”

“Baik! Capek dikit karena UAS tapi nggak apa-apa, toh bentar lagi libur dan bisa tidur seharian. Bang Hangyul gimana? Sehat?”

_Kan. Siapa yang bisa menolak anak ini?_ “Sehat kok. Kayak yang kamu bisa lihat sendiri.”

“Bang Hangyul kantong matanya makin item. Makin kurus.” Hyeongjun mencebik dan Hangyul tak kuasa menahan tawa. “Malah ketawa! Aku serius!”

“Iya, iya. Tapi Bang Hangyul sehat kok. Asli.”

“Yah, yang penting Bang Hangyul udah bisa ketawa. Nggak bolos-bolos lagi.” Hyeongjun menatapnya lamat-lamat dan Hangyul tak bisa untuk merasa tidak rikuh. Tapi Hyeongjun tetaplah Hyeongjun yang mengenalnya sudah lebih dari dua tahun ini, bahkan ketika dia masih sering menempel pada Yohan dan tidak pernah kelihatan sendirian seperti sekarang, maka Hyeongjun mengalihkan topik menuju kucing-kucing peliharaannya yang baru lahir dan Hangyul berterima kasih dalam hati karena hal itu.

Kucing-kucing Hyeongjun tersebut adalah peranakan persia dengan kucing lokal. Baru lahir tiga bulan yang lalu, katanya, sedang lucu-lucunya dan sudah mulai mandiri untuk tidak meminta minum susu dari induknya. Sudah bisa makan makanan keras tapi Hyeongjun mulai mengeluh akan uangnya yang menipis karena membeli Royal Canin setidaknya satu kilogram per bulan, belum lagi masalah pasirnya.

“Cari aja orang yang mau adopsi kucing.”

“Iya… rencananya begitu.” Hyeongjun terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. “Mereka juga nggak buang air sembarangan lagi. Udah bisa dilepas sama induknya juga, walau sebulan lagi sih paling ideal, Bang. Tapi keburu sayang… takut juga kalau mereka nggak diurus dengan baik.”

Hangyul hanya menyimak. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah memelihara binatang peliharaan, walaupun dia suka dan pernah bekerja jadi pet-sitter. Tapi pertimbangannya jelas berbeda dengan Hyeongjun. Walau bagaimanapun, Hyeongjun pemiliknya.

“Ah, Abang! Bang Hangyul mau adopsi kucingku?”

_Tunggu._

“Kalau Abang aku percaya,” kata-kata Hyeongjun membuatnya heran. “Abang kan suka kucing! Aku pernah liat Abang kasih makan kucing jurusan. Terus juga gampang dihubungin kalau aku mau mampir liat keadaannya. Abang juga orangnya bersih. Telaten. Nanti aku pilihin anak kucingku yang paling nggak bandel deh!”

“Hyeongjun, Abang kan belum bilang iya.”

“Oh, iya,” mata Hyeongjun seperti meredup setelah sebelumnya bersinar seakan-akan dia sudah menguasai dasar teori atom Einstein. Tapi kemudian kedua binar itu berubah menjadi mengharap, layaknya anak anjing yang meminta tulang, tertuju pada Hangyul dan pada Hangyul saja. “Abang mau ya? Adopsi kucingku? Ya?”

Hangyul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Gimana ya Jun. Apartemen kakak ngebolehin binatang peliharaan sih, tapi….”

“Abang… _please_?”

Dari binar mata anak anjing itu, Hangyul tidak tega untuk berkata tidak. _Semua karena mata bulat jernih Hyeongjun_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

_“Halo! Di sini sama di sana bedanya tujuh jam dan kalaupun lo telepon di jam-jam gue beroperasi, tanpa maksud sombong tapi gue sebulan ini sibuk. Banget. Jadi kalau lo bukan Hangyul dan beneran butuh ditelepon balik, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!”_

“Sumpah dah. Telepon gue diangkat woy! Kenapa nggak pernah lo angkat sih. Ini juga kotak suaranya kenapa begini mulu dah lo ganti dong! Eh iya, gue mau tanya. Lo nggak alergi bulu kucing, kan?”

Hyeongjun bilang Seungyoun tidak bandel.

Kata Hangyul, _siapa bilang_.

Tepat setelah Hyeongjun merelakan status kepemilikan si kucing kepada Hangyul dan melangkahkan kaki pergi keluar dari apartemennya (setelah berkali-kali pelukan dan elusan yang diberikan kepada si kucing), si belang cokelat-oranye yang dinamakan Seungyoun itu sibuk mengeksplorasi apartemennya dengan langkahnya yang ringan, melihat setiap sudut dan seakan memetakan bagian mana dari unit apartemennya yang paling nyaman sebagai tempat tidur. Beberapa barang terlarang harus dia hindarkan supaya tidak menjadi korban tubuhnya yang gembil (“Seungyoun, jangan naik ke TV!” juga, “Seungyoun, ini colokan, jangan ke sini nanti bisa tersetrum!”). Hyeongjun memberikannya asupan pakan dan pasir kucing untuk seminggu, juga wadah pasir, tapi selain itu dia harus beli sendiri.

Jempolnya bergulir pada layar ponsel, mencari harga termurah Royal Canin dan persediaan pasir kucing. Dia menatap Seungyoun yang sibuk main dengan kunci apartemen, meloncat ketika terdengar suara kerincing akibat ulah cakarnya sendiri, kemudian menambahkan mainan kucing pada daftar kebutuhan Seungyoun yang harus dibeli yang ada pada kepalanya. Oh, mungkin juga _catnip_. Apa dia juga perlu bantal untuk tidur?

“Meong.”

Seungyoun bosan dengan mainan kuncinya dan kini menghampiri Hangyul, naik ke sofa dengan kaki-kakinya yang ringan. Mendudukkan diri di perut Hangyul (dia sedari tadi tidur telentang di sofa, memang), kucing itu menjilat-jilat tangan Hangyul demi meminta perhatian.

Oke, selain bandel, Seungyoun juga suka cari perhatian. Hangyul mengingat-ingat dalam hati sementara Seungyoun kini mengejar jarinya yang bermain-main demi memuaskan keinginan Seungyoun, menyasar perut si kucing sesekali walau lebih sering menyentuh kaki-kaki mungilnya. Ponselnya terpinggirkan sepanjang sisa hari itu, dan yang tidak Hangyul sadari, senyumnya terbit.

Senyum itu adalah senyum paling tulus dan paling lebar yang dia tarik sepanjang hari ini.

Tabula rasa adalah sebuah teori di mana manusia terlahir bersih tanpa noda, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bebas menggerakkan kuasnya untuk menorehkan warna. Kim Wooseok mungkin tahu persis dengan hal itu, dan pengetahuannya membuat ia setengah memaksa Hangyul menggerakkan kuasnya dengan teknik yang lain daripada yang selama ini Hangyul lakukan. Katakanlah, sebuah stimuli dari luar. Namun, sayangnya, semua tetap tergantung pada Hangyul, mengingat panduannya untuk menorehkan warna adalah indranya sendiri dan tanpa campur tangan orang lain (karena, _bagaimana kamu bisa campur tangan untuk masalah indra?_ ).

“Gyul, gue denger lo adopsi kucingnya Hyeongjun?”

“Iya, Bang.” Hangyul mengerutkan dahi, bingung. “Kenapa?” atau pertanyaan tepatnya, _tahu dari mana_? Kabar memang secepat itu bergulir di kampus ini namun dia sama sekali tidak menyangka orang akan tertarik dengan sesederhana adopsi kucing.

“Ya nggak apa-apa sih. Liat dari instastory Hyeongjun.”

_Oh, dari sana_. Hyeongjun memang sempat mengunggah setidaknya lima atau tujuh foto dengan Seungyoun, salah satu cara anak itu untuk merelakan Seungyoun yang Hangyul adopsi. _Sepertinya_. Terkhusus dengan Hyeongjun, Hangyul belajar untuk membiarkan anak itu melakukan apa yang ia suka tanpa banyak tanya. Ekspresi Hyeongjun yang seperti anak anjing memang selalu memberikan tiket bebas untuk anak itu melakukan apa saja.

“Lo keliatan beda deh, Gyul,” ucap Wooseok setelah beberapa detik berlalu di antara mereka, seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah dia benar-benar butuh mengatakan ini di depan Hangyul. “Bukan beda yang jelek. Beda yang baik, maksud gue.”

“Beda gimana, Bang?” Kening Hangyul berkerut. Dia tidak merasa banyak yang berubah dari kehadiran Seungyoun di apartemennya, selain bahwa Hangyul mendapatkan rutinitas yang baru walaupun rutinitas yang ini tidak membuatnya merasa ogah-ogahan untuk menjalaninya. Dua minggu Seungyoun ada di bawah perlindungannya dan dia merasa sudah sayang walau kadang kucing itu suka jual mahal, layaknya kucing. “Gue kayaknya gini-gini aja deh.”

“Beda.” Wooseok meneliti wajahnya lebih lanjut, dan berbeda dari biasanya, Hangyul tidak mengelak dari tatapan itu ataupun merasa rikuh. “Lo kayak lebih… senang.”

_Lebih senang?_

“Itu hal bagus, Hangyul.” Wooseok menepuk pundaknya. “Keep it up. Gue turut senang. Gue yakin adik gue juga senang liatnya.”

_“Halo Gyul, hehehe.”_

“Woi! Sibuk banget sih lo. Nggak inget rumah ya?”

_“Hehehe. Inget lah! Cuma mumpung gue di sini ya gue kepingin eksplor semuanya gitu lho, Gyul. Kapan lagi, kan? Kata lo dulu mumpung ada kesempatan, kita harus eksplor segalanya?”_

“Ya iya sih. Tapi jangan bikin lo lupa sama gue, lah?”

_“Maaf deh, Gyul. Maaf banget. Maaf juga lo telpon gue banyak banget jarang gue angkat… gue sibuk beneran di sini. Kuliah sambil nyoba part-time juga kemaren, ngumpulin duit buat jalan-jalan.”_

“Emang duit lo masih kurang? Bukannya dapet uang saku lumayan?”

_“Kagaaak. Lebih malah. Tapi buat jaga-jaga aja kemaren. Sambil pengalaman gimana rasanya kuliah sambil kerja di negeri orang. Di sini kalau lo nggak sambil kerja keliatannya aneh tau, Gyul.”_

“Jadi lo kerja biar bisa berbaur?”

_“Gak gituuuu. Ah bodo amat lah! Eh, iya, gue nelepon sambil mau ngasih tau sesuatu.”_

“Apaan? Kalau lo mau pamer cewek, gue males.”

_“Kagaaaak. Gue mau ngasih tau gue balik minggu depan! Kalau lo sahabat gue yang paling baik, lo harus jemput gue di bandara. Gak mau tau gue.”_

“Yah, bukannya gue nggak mau nih. Gue ada kuliah.”

_“Bolos! Demi gue. Ayolaaah!”_

“Ck, liat nanti ya. Ah lo baru mau balik udah nyusahin.”

_“Sialan. Oke gue tunggu ya! Udah dulu nih, gue ada janji sama anak-anak sini. Bye!”_

“Bye. Hati-hati!”

Hangyul merasakan adanya permukaan bulu yang menyapa kakinya ketika ia perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Teksturnya tidak sama seperti selimut yang dia pakai dan rasanya hangat… dan bergerak samar-samar. Untungnya matanya terbuka lebih cepat daripada gerak refleks kakinya, karena ketika ia membuka mata penuh-penuh, ternyata itu adalah Seungyoun yang bergelung di dekat kakinya. Tidur.

Hangyul jadi tersenyum—senyum tipis dengan penuh kantuk. Posisi Seungyoun tidur sungguh bergelung dan berada di sisi kasur paling pinggir, dengan jarak kurang dari satu senti menuju tepi. Salah posisi dan kucing itu akan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Tapi adanya Seungyoun di kasurnya seakan mengatakan pada Hangyul bahwa, Hangyul tidak sendiri lagi. _Ada Seungyoun._

Walaupun tidak ada sahabat-sehidup-sematinya, tapi Hangyul memiliki Seungyoun.

Kucing belang cokelat-oranye itu direngkuhnya dengan dua tangan, membawa Seungyoun ke tengah kasur secara hati-hati. Tidur Seungyoun tidak terusik, untungnya. Kucing itu hanya menggeliat sebentar untuk kemudian melanjutkan tidur. Hangyul mengelus kaki depan Seungyoun pelan, sesekali mengelus kepala Seungyoun yang membuat kucing itu bergerak seakan menikmati bahkan ketika berada di alam mimpi. Lucu juga kalau dilihat-lihat, apakah kucing bermimpi ketika mereka tidur? Apa yang diimpikannya? Berenang dalam lautan Royal Canin?

Pandangan Hangyul bergulir menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, dengan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela yang bagian atasnya tidak ditutupi tirai. Adanya Seungyoun di dekatnya membuat malam terasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk dihadapi, bahwa tidur lebih mudah dijemput walau Hangyul sendiri tidak tahu hal itu terjadi karena Hangyul memiliki Seungyoun di sisi atau karena energinya sudah habis akibat diminta bermain dengan kucingnya sepanjang hari, setiap hari.

Hangyul memejamkan mata. Dirasakannya kantuk kembali menyergapi.

Tabula rasa adalah sebuah teori di mana manusia terlahir bersih tanpa noda, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bebas menggerakkan kuasnya untuk menorehkan warna. Hangyul mungkin tidak bisa menelurkan teori sebesar itu, tapi layaknya filsuf-filsuf yang ada di luar sana, Hangyul suka sekali bertanya-tanya. Dia suka bertanya, karena mudah penasaran akan suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sifatnya. Dan pada keadaan seperti ini, Hangyul sering bertanya-tanya mengenai takdir.

Bagaimana sesungguhnya takdir bekerja? Apakah benar takdir adalah hasil rajutan dari tiga Moirae bersaudara? Atau tertulis bagaimana kisah nasib setiap manusia pada sebuah kitab besar milik Tuhan? Walaupun dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada Tuhan, atau The Greater Being, atau apa pun.

“Meong.”

Yang menjawabnya adalah mata bulat jernih yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dan meongan dari pemilik si mata bulat berwarna cokelat hangat. Seungyoun.

_“Halo! Di sini sama di sana bedanya tujuh jam dan kalaupun lo telepon di jam-jam gue beroperasi, tanpa maksud sombong tapi gue sebulan ini sibuk. Banget. Jadi kalau lo bukan Hangyul dan beneran butuh ditelepon balik, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!”_

“Sebentar lagi tanggal enam.”

Hangyul belajar dari kejamnya dunia bahwa kedamaian tidak pernah abadi. Dulu dia mungkin naif untuk meminta adanya kedamaian dunia dan sepenuhnya mendukung PBB dan setiap gerakan-gerakannya namun sekarang dia merasa dibaduti oleh semesta karena dia bahkan tidak bisa menggapai damainya sendiri di dalam hati. Isi kepalanya mencuat ke segala arah dengan seluruh raungannya akan keadaan dan Hangyul tidak punya tenaga untuk setidaknya berjalan ke kamar mandi demi menyiram kepala dengan air dingin agar suara-suara itu diam barang sejenak.

Jadilah dia, bergelung di kasur, pasrah pada keadaan. Tirai kamarnya tidak dibuka dan apa yang Hangyul lakukan adalah menatap langit-langit sambil berharap semua cepat reda. Ponselnya bergetar sejak pagi dan Hangyul sudah lelah bahkan untuk merasakan getarannya sehingga gawai tersebut ia matikan. Untuk hari ini saja, atau hari-hari besok ketika ia merasa masih terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi dunia, Hangyul ingin mengisolasi diri dari semesta. Tanpa gangguan, tanpa restriksi macam-macam. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandang langit-langit, dalam beberapa momen terperangkap dalam masa sadar dan tidak sadar, berjam-jam sejak dia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponsel pagi tadi.

Sekarang matahari sudah mulai beranjak menuju ke barat. _Sore_.

“Meong.”

Hangyul menoleh. Seungyoun berada di sana, di dekat pintu, seakan-akan mengecek keadaan Hangyul. Kucing itu memang sudah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya sejak pagi tadi, sibuk dengan rasio makanannya yang belum habis tadi malam dan mainan-mainannya yang tergeletak di luar kamar. Hangyul tidak bisa mengecek tapi selama tidak ada bunyi pecahan dia rasa tidak apa-apa. Dan Seungyoun sekarang ada di sana, menatapnya dengan mata kucingnya dan seakan dengan seluruh simpati yang seekor kucing bisa berikan kepada pemiliknya.

Hangyul balas memandanginya. Seungyoun berjalan menghampirinya, naik ke kasurnya, mengeong. Hangyul masih tidak punya tenaga untuk mengajak Seungyoun berbincang-bincang, namun tangannya mengelus kepala Seungyoun yang seukuran kepalan tangannya sendiri. Seungyoun mengeong lagi, dan Hangyul membiarkannya.

Jemarinya dijilat. Oleh Seungyoun. Rasanya lucu, papilanya terasa kasar tak seperti lidah manusia, tapi mungkin seperti itulah bagaimana kucing bekerja. Dia bisa jadi halus dan kasar di saat yang bersamaan. Lucu dan galak di saat yang sama pula. _Perhatian dan tidak perhatian…._

“Makasih, Seungyoun,” suara Hangyul lirih, setengah serak karena seharian tidak digunakan.

“Meong.” Hangyul mungkin berhalusinasi, tapi dia merasa meongan Seungyoun barusan adalah Seungyoun mengucapkan _sama-sama._

Tabula rasa adalah sebuah teori di mana manusia terlahir bersih tanpa noda, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bebas menggerakkan kuasnya untuk menorehkan warna. Tepat pada hari ini, tanggal ini, Hangyul merasa bahwa ia benar-benar butuh awal yang baru dari semua ini. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa memutus semua kontak dan pindah ke Meksiko lalu mengganti namanya menjadi Cuertala Rico.

Dia tidak tahu apa arti dari Cuertala Rico, omong-omong.

Tapi hal itu tidak penting. Yang sekarang penting adalah, Hangyul, setelah berhari-hari memutus kontak dengan dunia, berjalan cepat-cepat melintasi kampus demi bertemu dengan dosen guna menyerahkan tugasnya. Telinganya ditulikan, kalau bisa dia tutup rapat-rapat dari bisik-bisik orang tak dikenal yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa pun yang terjadi pada Hangyul dulu dan saat ini.

_Kemarin gue nggak lihat dia datang, deh._

_Eh, iya. Sebelumnya dia juga nggak ada, tuh, di kelas._

_Aneh ya. Padahal sahabatnya sendiri, lho. Kok gak dateng, sih. Padahal hampir satu jurusan dateng semua._

_Udah lupa kali, sama sahabatnya sendiri…._

_Tulikan, tulikan_ , adalah apa yang Hangyul tanamkan pada kepala. Tali tasnya dia remat keras-keras, berusaha kembali pada kenyataan dan tugas yang ada di depan mata. _Tahan, Hangyul, ruang dosen ada di depan sana. Tahan, Hangyul, sebentar lagi._ Sebentar lagi. Di dalam sana dia akan menemukan ruang untuk bernapas selama beberapa belas menit lalu kemudian bisa berlari pulang, kembali dalam pelukan selimut yang melindungi dari apa pun dan teman hidup berupa buntalan bulu yang belakangan menggendut.

_Tapi lo merhatiin dia gak sih? Udah setahun dan setelah sahabatnya meninggal, dia jadi kayak mayat hidup. Gue kasian sih sebenernya. Tapi buat nggak dateng di satu tahun sahabatnya meninggal tuh…._

Lima belas langkah lagi menuju ruang dosen, tapi yang dilakukan Hangyul adalah berbalik dan berlari menuju parkiran, menuju mobilnya. Persetan dengan tugas. Persetan dengan dosen.

Seharusnya dia tidak datang ke kampus sehari setelah tanggal enam Januari.

_“Halo! Di sini sama di sana bedanya tujuh jam dan kalaupun lo telepon di jam-jam gue beroperasi, tanpa maksud sombong tapi gue sebulan ini sibuk. Banget. Jadi kalau lo bukan Hangyul dan beneran butuh ditelepon balik, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!”_

“Lo… beneran udah pergi?”

Sesungguhnya, Hangyul tidak punya riwayat memelihara kucing.

Dia hanya atentif saja. Atentif mendengarkan bagaimana kiat-kiat memelihara kucing dan rajin mencari info tentang bagaimana seharusnya memelihara kucing di internet. Membandingkan keadaan Seungyoun dengan kucing-kucing peliharaan lain. Diberi vitamin, diberi obat cacing. Bulunya disisiri kapan ia sempat dan kapan Seungyoun mau diam, karena kucing belang cokelat-oranye itu lebih sering kepingin main alih-alih disisiri (katanya, faktor usia. Anak kucing masih ada dalam masanya untuk bermain). Kotak pasirnya dibersihkan Hangyul setiap siang, atau sore. Sesempatnya, yang penting masih sehari sekali.

Yang kadang sering terlupa, Hangyul suka lupa memberi makan Seungyoun. Membuat kucing tersebut mengeong kencang-kencang dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hangyul, meminta perhatian sepenuhnya. Menghalangi apapun yang menjadi fokus Hangyul saat itu demi sesuap perhatian dan satu mangkuk penuh makanan. Kalau Hangyul belum memberikan atensinya juga, ujung jari Hangyul akan digigitnya.

Mereka akan bertemu pandang kala itu, Seungyoun dengan Hangyul. Hangyul dengan dahi berkerut dan Seungyoun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan inosen khas kucingnya. _Perhatikan aku, perhatikan aku._

Seperti sekarang. Hangyul yang terpaksa bangun dari kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas demi memberi Seungyoun makan. Larinya Seungyoun yang super antusias menuju tempat di mana mangkuk makanannya diletakkan membuat Hangyul tertawa geli, seakan tubuh Seungyoun bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan langkah cakar-cakar kecilnya sendiri. Diisinya mangkuk tersebut dengan dua sendok penuh Royal Canin dan Hangyul terduduk di sana sementara Seungyoun sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya.

“Meng.”

Tak ada respon. Tentu saja. Seungyoun sedang sibuk makan.

“Kamu pernah nggak sih, kangen Hyeongjun? Kan dulu yang rawat kamu Hyeongjun. Atau kangen ibumu, saudara-saudaramu?” Tangan Hangyul mengelus bulu-bulu Seungyoun, pelan. Si kucing cokelat-oranye tersebut tak terusik. “Kamu lengket banget sama aku dari pertama kita ketemu.”

Yang menjawab hanya suara gemeletuk taring Seungyoun yang mengunyah _dry food_.

“Tapi mungkin emang harusnya gitu, ya, Seungyoun,” ujarnya sebelum menghela napas panjang. “Kalau kamu kangen mereka, semua bakal jadi lebih sulit. Kayak aku. Kangen orang yang ada di masa lalu, yang belum tentu bakal balik. Tapi susah, kepikiran terus.”

Makanan Seungyoun habis, dan si kucing beralih kepada wadah air minumnya. Hangyul hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang… entah, dia rasa, kalau dia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, belum tentu dia bisa menamakannya. _Fondness_?

“Padahal aku harusnya mikirinnya kamu aja, ya, Meng, ya?”

“Meong,” seakan menjawab, Seungyoun mengeong, sebelum memanjat paha Hangyul dan melingkarkan tubuhnya di sana. Bergelung, seakan-akan paha Hangyul adalah tempat paling nyaman dan aman sedunia.

Hangyul hanya bisa tertawa, kemudian mengelus bulu Seungyoun dengan sayang. Elusannya membuat Seungyoun menutup mata, dan hal tersebut membuat Hangyul tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh hidung Seungyoun dengan jari telunjuknya yang penuh afeksi.

Hangyul tidak punya riwayat memelihara kucing. Tapi Hangyul tahu bagaimana rasa sayang, dan ia tahu ke mana rasa sayang itu berlabuh. _Pada Seungyoun._

Dari seluruh tempat di dunia, Hangyul paling benci krematorium.

Hawanya pengap, untuknya. Banyak sekali abu yang dikumpulkan, sisa-sisa dari orang yang sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia, dikumpulkan jadi satu untuk menjadi memoriam untuk orang-orang terkasih yang tersisa. Hangyul tidak ingin jadi seperti itu. Ia pernah bilang pada sahabatnya bahwa dia lebih bahagia kalau abunya tak mengendap di satu tempat, akan lebih baik kalau ia disebar di tempat-tempat kesukaannya. Di gunung. Di laut. Di kebun jeruk.

Dulu sahabatnya itu menyanggupi. _Dasar petualang, hati-hati cepat mati._ Ironis karena yang menjadi abu lebih dulu bukan Hangyul sang petualang, namun dia si kalkulatif jenius yang belajar berpetualang dari ahlinya. Berpetualang dan tidak pernah pulang.

“Halo.”

Kali ini bukan panggilan yang masuk pada kotak suara.

“Sori. Udah setahun. Gue gak ke sini.” Setahun lebih. Butuh sebulan untuk membuatnya kembali untuk setidaknya bisa berfungsi setelah tujuh Januari. Di masa itu, Hangyul merasa seperti penyakitan. Seungyoun bahkan ikut mengurus, nyaris diambil kembali oleh Hyeongjun kalau saja kucing belang cokelat-oranye itu tidak meronta-ronta dan berusaha untuk terus kembali kepada dirinya. Pada akhirnya adik tingkatnya itu menyerah namun selalu kembali setiap hari untuk memastikan Hangyul dan Seungyoun sama-sama masih hidup dan tidak mati kelaparan.

“Gue masih nggak ngerti sama takdir,” ucapnya, memulai monolog dengan abu yang dikumpulkan pada satu wadah yang dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya yang bermanifestasi di depannya. “Lo bilang pulang, tapi bagi gue, lo bukan pulang. Tapi menghilang. Gue mau bilang nggak adil, tapi lo selalu bilang kalau dunia emang nggak pernah adil buat siapa pun. Gue nggak mau mengakui kalau lo benar.”

Senyum muncul di wajah Hangyul. Sedikit. Tipis. Hanya salah satu sudutnya yang naik, tanda bahwa dia sedang tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

“Gue dikasih tau, kalau gue mau berubah, gue harus ke sini dan lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri kalau lo... udah di sini. Apa istilahnya ya, menerima kenyataan? Pas mereka ngomong gitu, gue merasa ditusuk. _Kenapa gue harus menerima kenyataan?_ Nggak bisa, gitu, dunia berjalan sesuai dengan mau gue?

“Gue nggak ngerti. Jujur. Sampai detik ini gue masih nggak ngerti. Sama banyak hal. Sama semua ini. Tapi gue juga nggak mau hidup begini-begini. Biasanya ada yang berisik di samping gue. Sekarang samping gue sepi dan kepala gue berisik. Gue kepingin… damai. Gue kepingin hidup.”

Hangyul menelan ludah. “Karena itu gue ke sini. Gue masih kepingin maki-maki lo sejujurnya, kenapa lo nggak balik seperti apa yang lo janjiin… tapi buat apa gue ngomong sama abu?” Ia tertawa. Tawanya kering dan hambar. “Gue ngerasa jadi kayak orang bego.”

“Gue belum maafin lo… gue belum rela lo ada di sini,” Hangyul menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. “Tapi gue nggak bisa begini lagi. Sekarang gue punya satu kucing yang butuh gue rawat, dan kalau gue ancur, dia ikut ancur. Namanya Seungyoun. Kalau lo penasaran. Jadi… bisa dibilang demi Seungyoun, demi diri gue sendiri, gue ke sini.”

Hangyul menghela napas. “Istirahat yang tenang. Gue pergi dulu.”

Tabula rasa adalah sebuah teori di mana manusia terlahir bersih tanpa noda, dan manusia itu sendiri yang bebas menggerakkan kuasnya untuk menorehkan warna. Dulu Hangyul merasa dia butuh tabula rasa untuk bisa hidup kembali, menghapus semuanya dan kembali menjadi sosok yang _baru_ , namun setelah beberapa lama, Hangyul merasa bahwa yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan adalah menerima, kemudian waktu.

Tangannya bergerak malas menggerakkan laser, mainan Seungyoun yang dapat membuatnya olahraga setelah makan. Kucing cokelat-oranyenya itu semakin lama semakin gemuk dan Hangyul takut Seungyoun obesitas, karena itu kini ia lebih sering memberikan Seungyoun mainan yang membuat Seungyoun bergerak alih-alih _catnip_ yang membuat Seungyoun menjadi malas. Selain itu, tingkahnya pada saat bermain membuat Hangyul seringkali tertawa. Dan tawa, adalah benteng terampuh untuk menghalau kesedihan.

“Seungyoun meng,” panggilnya tanpa maksud tertentu. Seungyoun menoleh kepadanya dengan matanya yang jernih. Mereka bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum Seungyoun kembali dengan kegiatannya sebelumnya, bermain dengan cahaya laser.

“Makasih, ya.”

Kucing mungkin tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, tapi tidak apa-apa. Berbulan-bulan mengurus Seungyoun membuat Hangyul sadar bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian walau apartemennya terasa begitu sepi. Dia menjadi punya kesibukan untuk setidaknya memberinya makanan dan membuang kotorannya. Dia jadi punya hiburan dan pelepas stress hanya dengan mengelus bulu lembutnya dan memeluknya, sesekali. Dia juga jadi punya teman tidur. Setiap malam dan tanpa pernah bolong, kucing tersebut naik ke tempat tidur dan menggelungkan dirinya sendiri tepat di samping Hangyul.

Tangannya yang lain mengelus bulu Seungyoun. Keputusan yang salah, karena Seungyoun sedang bermain dan tangan Hangyul dikiranya sebagai mainan. Tangan Hangyul dicakarnya.

Sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Bukan rasa sakit yang selama ini dia hindari.

Hangyul sudah menemukan kedamaiannya sendiri.

_“Halo! Di sini sama di sana bedanya tujuh jam dan kalaupun lo telepon di jam-jam gue beroperasi, tanpa maksud sombong tapi gue sebulan ini sibuk. Banget. Jadi kalau lo bukan Hangyul dan beneran butuh ditelepon balik, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Beep!”_

“Halo. Gue udah menemukan kedamaian gue sendiri. Pada akhirnya. Lo bangga nggak sama gue? Mudah-mudahan lo bangga ya. Udah sejauh ini. Hampir satu setengah tahun. Bukan hal yang mudah.

“Inget nggak, pernah cerita, gue punya kucing? Sekarang kucing itu sahabat gue. Belum bisa cari sahabat manusia, jadi gue punya sahabat kucing aja, ya. Namanya Seungyoun… gue udah cerita belum? Gue dapet dari Hyeongjun. Sekarang badannya gemuk banget, bikin gue suka lupa kalau dia tuh belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Heran ya, kucing doang?

“Hidup gue udah lebih baik. Gue harap lo turut senang. Istirahat yang tenang, ya. Maaf gue nggak akan neleponin lo lagi mulai sekarang. Ini telepon terakhir gue. Makasih ya, udah mau jadi sahabat gue.

“Until now, farewell. Gue nggak akan pernah lupain lo.”


End file.
